Perfume
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Parfum apa yang dipakai pemuda itu? Kenapa begitu memabukkanku? Aku ingin selalu menghirup wanginya.No Lemon, lihat Rated-nya :) A sasusaku fic, twoshots/comeback fic/review/warning inside


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"PERFUME"

©2012

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : AU, OOC, twoshots

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rated : T

Summary :

Satu kali. Dua kali. Wangi parfum yang selalu kurindukan.

"PERFUME"

"Bruk,"

Kututup buku tebal bertuliskan Grammaire. Bahasa Perancis selalu bisa membuatku pusing pada akhirnya. Sebentar lagi Ujian Tengah Semester, untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus tentu aku harus belajar, walaupun setengah hati. Dengan langkah gontai kuseret kakiku dari ruang berhawa dingin AC bertuliskan 'LIBRARY' di pintu masuknya yang terbuat dari kaca berdaun dua, transparan. Bel masuk istirahat kedua sudah berdetang 13 menit yang lalu, tapi aku acuh, enggan masuk kelas. Hari ini membosankan sekali, mengingat setelah ini adalah pelajaran sejarah, dan itu akan membuatku semakin pening. Tapi tetap kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang 21, ruang sejarah. Sepatu kanvas warna marun yang kukenakan mengeluarkan bunyi saat bergesekan dengan lantai koridor. Hari ini tanggal 12 September, musim gugur. Hawa dingin musim gugur membuatku sedikit merapatkan sweater abu-abuku. Kususuri koridor dari perpustakaan menuju ruang 21 yang cukup jauh, tidak ada seorang siswapun yang nampak berkeliaran sepertiku, mereka anak-anak baik di sekolah ini yang mengikuti peraturan. Aku tahu hukuman jika aku terlambat memasuki kelas, jika tidak diberi poin, ya dikeluarkan dari mata pelajaran.

"Tok tok," Setelah mengetuk dua kali, aku menekan kenop pintu berdaun dua warna cokelat berpelitur. Saat aku masuk, semua mata memandangku.

"Dari mana kau, Haruno?" suara berat Asuma-sensei membuatku tercekat.

"Gomenasai Sensei, saya dari perpus-"

"Kau terlambat lebih dari 15 menit, kau diijinkan menutup pintu dari luar selama dua jam mata pelajaran saya,"

Teman-temanku di kelas XI-Language menatapku iba. Aku sendiri tahu maksud dari perkataan Asuma-sensei, bahwa aku harus keluar. Dengan gontai aku mengangguk dan meminta maaf, lalu keluar.

Kututup pintu ruang 21 dan aku duduk di koridor. Salahku juga kenapa belajar Bahasa Perancis sampai lupa waktu, padahal aku sebenarnya bukan tipe siswa yang senang dikeluarkan dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan saat aku mendengar derap langkah terburu-buru seseorang. Terengah-engah, dia menyapaku, "Sakura? Nani yattendayo? (apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?)"

Aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip, lalu aku tersentak, "Ah, nande mo nai (tidak apa-apa). K-kau... dari mana?"

"Aku tertidur di perpustakaan. Oh iya tadi kurasa aku melihatmu di sana," jawab cowok itu sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Aku melihatnya berkeringat seperti itu, darahku berdesir. "Eh? Oh, iya tadi aku memang di sana, tapi aku tidak melihatmu.."

"Ya sudah. Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Cowok itu hendak menekan kenop pintu sebelum aku berseru, "Sasuke-san! Aku terlambat lebih dari 15 menit jadi tidak diijinkan masuk. Kau pasti juga tidak boleh.."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Benarkah? Baguslah, aku juga malas mengikuti sejarah, mengantukkan sekali," Sasuke duduk di sampingku.

Satu.

Aku tertegun.

Kutarik nafas, kutahan.

Aromanya...

Wangi sekali, walaupun dia berkeringat, aroma parfumnya tidak hilang.

Dalam diam aku menikmati wanginya. Parfum jenis apa ini?

Sasuke duduk sambil memejamkan mata. Tampaknya dia memang mengantuk. Sedangkan aku duduk diam tak melakukan apapun. Agak menyesal karena aku tidak membawa novel, komik atau semacamnya. Lalu aku berinisiatif, "Sasuke-san, kenapa kau bisa ketiduran di perpustakaan?"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Seketika aku tersentak, 'Kami-sama, onyx-nya indah sekali..' "Angin musim gugur membuatku mengantuk."

"Oh.."

Diam.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sana tadi?"

"Ah? A-aku membaca buku Bahasa Perancis untuk menambah referensi, sebentar lagi kan UTS.." jawabku.

"Oh. Ya, kau benar."

Diam.

2 menit.

5 menit.

"Kau tahu? Jalanan Okayama selama musim gugur dipenuhi _momiji _(daun berwarna merah atau kuning)," ujarku memecah keheningan.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengangguk. "Terlihat indah," Sasuke heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara begitu.

"Dari 4 musim yang ada, satu yang paling aku sukai adalah musim gugur.." kataku lagi, menerawang.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena musim gugur itu indah dan menyenangkan, dan anginnya juga menyejukkan, deshou?" aku memalingkan wajahku menatap mata Sasuke di sampingku. Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke's POV

'Saat gadis berambut sugarplum ini berkata sambil menatap mataku, aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu berdebar, dan mata jade-nya itu...'

Sakura's POV

"Ah, hn." Sasuke terlihat gugup. Sakura heran.

"Kau sendiri... menyukai musim apa?

"Hm.. aku tidak menyukai secara khusus. Aku tidak suka semuanya." Kata Sasuke.

Aku mencibir, "Ah, kau ini. Eh, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Setengah dua. Sebentar lagi bel pulang."

"Oh.."

Dan bel pulang pun terdengar.

.

.

.

15 September

Mataku terasa beraaaat sekali. Perlahan aku mulai menutup mataku dan membiarkan kepalaku menyandar pada meja kayu yang datar. Rasanya mengantuk sekali.

"Sakura, jangan tidur, dong. Nanti kalau aku ditanya oleh Anko-sensei gimana? Bahasa Inggrisku hampa tanpa bantuanmuuu..." rengek gadis di sebelahku.

"Inooo... kau tahu kan aku lelah sekali, hari iniii saja aku ingin tidur. Jaa," kataku hampir menggumam. Ino, sahabatku, hanya mendecak. "Dasar forehead."

1 jam kemudian..

"Sakuraaaaa! Banguuun pelajaran usaiiii!" teriak Ino dan ditertawakan oleh seisi kelas.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, tidak biasanya kau tidur di kelas, apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendekat. Sementara anak-anak lain sudah keluar menuju kelas selanjutnya.

Aku menggumam tidak jelas sambil menggeliat. Aku tertidur, tapi samar-samar aku mendengar suara Anko-sensei tadi. "Sakura begadang mengerjakan paper Sastra Jepang, tugas yang dibebankan Kurenai-sensei." Jawab Ino, lalu dia memandang berkeliling dan mata shappire-nya terhenti pada sebuah jaket berwarna hitam di bangku belakang bangkunya dan Sakura.

"Eh? Jaket siapa ini?" diambilnya jaket itu. "Heeei Sakura, Hinata, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" serunya sambil berlari keluar ruangan saat aku dan Hinata sudah keluar. Kami bertiga berjalan menuju ruang broadcast di lantai dua.

"Apa kalian tahu? Kakashi-sensei tidak berangkat hari ini, jadi broadcast kita bebas!" pekik Hinata girang.

"Benarkah? Yaaah aku merindukan wajah ganteng Kakashi-sensei..." ujar Ino, mulutnya manyun 2 centi.

"Apasih Ino.." aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Baguslah aku bisa tidur lagi selama 2 jam."

"Huuu dasar tukang tidur!" seru Ino dan Hinata berbarengan. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Eh, Hinata. Aku lapar. Temani aku ke kantin yuk?" ajak Ino.

"Baiklah. Sakura-chan, aku pergi dengan Ino-chan ya, dan selamat tidur, hehe." Hinata setengah berlari ditarik oleh Ino.

"Oh iya Sakura! Ini!" Ino melempar sebuah jaket.

"Punya siapa?" tanyaku agak keras sambil menangkap jaket itu.

"Sasuke!" seru Ino dan dia menghilang di balik koridor. Aku menghela nafas. 'Pasti ketinggalan' batinku. Sambil kelangkahkan kaki menuju ruang broadcast yang melewati kantin, aku melihat Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba duduk-duduk di dekat kantin. Tadinya mau kuberikan jaket hitam itu. Tapi kuurungkan. 'Toh nanti juga akan diambil oleh Sasuke, kan.' Dan aku menaiki tangga menuju ruang broadcast. Sudah ada Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee dan teman-teman yang lain disana. Membaca buku atau sekedar mengobrol.

"Sakura-chan, mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Tenten.

"Arigatou, tapi kalian duluan saja. Aku mengantuk sekali, aku mau tidur hehe." Jawabku. Tenten hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku mencari tempat yang enak untuk berbaring. Dan aku bersiap memejamkan mata saat kudengar suara Sasuke.

"Ada yang merasa melihat jaketku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Lee.

Aku bangkit dan berseru, "Yang ini?"

Sasuke melihatku dan mengangguk.

"Ini, ambillah." Kataku.

"Tidak, pegang kau saja dulu. Kau kan tidak memakai jaket sedangkan udaranya cukup dingin," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kurasakan rasa hangat menjalari wajahku, aku blushing.

"Ba-baiklah.." sahutku, lalu Sasuke pergi lagi dengan kawan-kawannya. Sejenak aku terpaku memandang punggungnya yang menjauh. Pipiku masih hangat. 'Baiknya...' ujarku dalam hati lalu aku tersenyum.

Aku berbaring lagi dan menggunakan jaket itu untuk menutupi wajahku.

Dua.

Aku tersentak.

Lagi-lagi wangi parfum ini. Seketika wanginya meresap ke seluruh rongga hidungku. Dan baru kusadari perasaan nyaman ini, keharuman yang menyenangkan. Aku yang tadinya sangat amat ingin tidur, menjadi tidak bisa tidur. Tapi aku tetap dalam posisi semula, biarlah semua menganggapku tertidur. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah terpejam dan menikmati wangi menyenangkan ini.

Sasuke's POV

Aku sedang bercanda dengan Naruto dan Kiba saat aku teringat, sepertinya aku kehilangan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kulihat tadi pagi kau memakai jaket? Mana?" tanya Naruto.

Astaga, jaket! Aku baru ingat aku tidak lagi memegang jaketku.

"Oh iya."

"Ketinggalan mungkin, Sas." Kata Kiba. Lalu Ino dan Hinata datang.

"Eh kebetulan ketemu kau di sini. Jaketmu tadi tertinggal di ruang bahasa Inggris, sekarang ada di ruang broadcast. Kuberikan pada Sakura. Nanti dia juga akan mengembalikannya padamu." Jelas Ino. Lalu dia dan Hinata menuju kantin setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Naruto, Kiba, aku ke ruang broadcast dulu, ya."

"Oke, nanti kesini lagi yaa!" Naruto nyengir. Aku mengangguk. Dadaku sedikit berdegup kencang. 'Ada apa ini? Masa iya hanya karena jaketku saat ini ada di tangan Sakura aku deg-degan?' Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang broadcast. Lalu kubuka pintunya, kucari sosok gadis itu. Ketemu! Kulihat dia meringkuk, sepertinya dingin. Lalu aku diam, dan aku berseru, "Ada yang melihat jaketku?"

"Tidak." Lee yang sedang bermain catur di ipad bersama Neji menjawab. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berseru, "Yang ini?" kupalingkan wajahku mengarah pada gadis itu. Rambut sebahunya yang digerai berantakan terlihat lucu.

Aku mengangguk. "Ini, ambillah." Katanya, masih meringkuk. Aku segera berkata, "Tidak, pegang kau saja dulu. Kau kan tidak memakai jaket sedangkan udaranya cukup dingin," aku tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat dia meringkuk kedinginan seperti itu, tanpa memakai jaket, sedangkan seragam sekolah memang tipis.

"Ba-baiklah..." ujar Sakura, kulihat pipinya memerah, aku pun sedikit memerah. Sebelum ada yang menyadarinya, aku buru-buru pergi dari ruangan itu. Pipiku juga memerah, tapi tak lama.

Sakura's POV

'Aaaaargh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tiduuur!' gerutuku dalam hati. Gara-gara wangi parfum di jaket Sasuke ini, ugh. Aku berganti posisi dari telentang lalu miring ke kanan, sedikit kubuka jaket yang menutupi wajahku ini. Sayup-sayup kudengar teman-temanku mengobrol. Lalu kudengar ada suara Sasuke, juga Naruto yang berisik itu. Rupanya mereka kembali ke kelas. Jantungku berpacu. Yaah, meskipun bukan hanya aku yang dalam posisi tidur seperti ini, Shikamaru juga tidur, tapi tetap saja aku malu, mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur, lagipula kalau aku bangun nanti jaket ini kembali ke pemiliknya, aku sangat menyukai parfum Sasuke! Sial. Aku memejamkan mata sampai bel berdentang, tanda istirahat pertama.

Bangun dan memasang wajah kucel, aku melangkah gontai menuruni tangga menuju ruangan selanjutnya, Sastra Jepang. Di tangga itu, Sasuke menatapku.

Deg.

Mata onyx itu menyihirku, segera kupalingkan muka sambil kulempar jaketnya. "A-arigatou.."

"Dou ite." Sasuke tersenyum lalu berlalu.

Aku.. tak habis pikir. Dulu saat dekat dengannya, aku biasa saja. Tapi kenapa kini saat dekat aku merasa jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat? Lalu, aku akan menjadi salah tingkah. Inikah yang orang-orang sebut 'jatuh cinta'? Aku.. memang baru pacaran satu kali dua tahun yang lalu, dan hanya bertahan tiga bulan. Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Orang-orang selalu berkata, jika kita berdebar di dekat lawan jenis, itu tandanya kita jatuh cinta. Dan aku... selalu merasakannya saat dekat Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini. Apakah aku... menyukainya? Oh, tidak, jangan. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu dini. Mungkin ini hanya emosi sesaat. Apalagi aku sangat terobsesi pada wangi parfumnya...

"Duk!"

"Aduh!" Aku mengerang sambil memegang keningku dan mendongak. sebuah tiang kayu berpelitur tampaknya menghantam dahiku, nyeri sekali.

"Sakura, daijoubu (kau tidak apa-apa)?" Shikamaru mengamati keningku. Aku sweatdrop dan bertanya, "Tidak berdarah, kan?" Shikamaru hanya menggeleng, sambil berlalu dia berkata, "Lain kali jalan hati-hati, melamun saja.."

Aku manyun. Tapi aku juga yang salah. Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Sasuke sih? Memangnya dia sudah pasti memikirkanku? Aku duduk di bangku nomor dua paling kanan, di sebelah Ino. Sasuke duduk dengan Kiba dengan jarak satu bangku di sebelah kiriku. Dia tidak memakai jaket. 'Dikemanakan jaket tadi? Apa gara-gara kujadikan penutup wajah saat tidur, dia tidak mau memakainya lagi? Haaah Sakura baka!' Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

16 September

Rabu siang yang membosankan. Sejak pagi tadi aku sudah bete, karena Sasuke datang dengan memakai jaket lain. Yaaah memang tidak salah sih, bete saja. Artinya dia kemarin pulang dan langsung mencuci jaket yang kemarin. Ada lagi alasan kenapa hari ini membosankan. Tadinya aku dan teman-teman sudah bahagia sekali guru Bahasa Perancis tidak hadir, tapi ternyata beliau telah menitipkan tugas pada guru piket untuk kelas kami yang jumlahnya luar biasa. Agar selesai, aku harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Kebetulan aku menyukai pelajaran ini jadi aku dengan mudah mengerjakannya. Karena tidak ada guru jadi kelas ramai, dan kebanyakan anak cowok kelas ini mengerubungi mejaku hanya untuk melihat jawabanku! Haaah menyebalkan!

"Sak, nomor 9c dong!"

"Saku-chan, 7a kau apa jawabnya?"

"Sakura, lihat lembar jawabmu sebentar, aku ingin memastikan, yayaya?

"Bla bla bla bla"

"Brak!" Dengan wajah kesal aku berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang sialnya Ino telah pindah dengan Temari.

"Kubilang aku belum selesai, nanti saja, jangan ganggu aku dulu, dong!" seruku jengkel. Lalu aku menuju bangku paling pojok belakang dan mengerjakan dengan tenang di situ, diiringi gerutuan teman-teman cowokku tentunya.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Jengkel tetaplah jengkel. Dan aku kembali tekun mengerjakan soal di depanku, saat tiba-tiba sesosok manusia dengan rambut pantat ayamnya yang kebiruan, mendekatiku. Menuju bangku di belakangku, melompati meja dan dengan santainya duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Aku tersentak. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dengan alis diangkat. Sasuke, dengan wajah datarnya, hanya mengangkat lembar jawab dan berkata, "Aku lihat jawabanmu, ya?"

"Cieeeee..."

"Suit-suit..."

"Prikitiwww..."

Wajahku memerah.

"Ada apa, sih?" Sasuke menatap teman-temanku yang sibuk bersiul-siul ria, menggodaku dan Sasuke.

"Ciee Sakura didekati pangeran es sasuke nih yeee..." ledek Teman-teman lagi, membuatku tambah memerah. Sialan mereka.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?" Sasuke membelaku. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan bukuku dan mengabaikan teman-teman. Tapi sejurus kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. 'Yaah' gerutuku dalam hati. Dan bel pelajaran usai juga.

"Sakura-chan, besok ada ulangan Antropologi, aku pinjam catatanmu, ya? Punyaku tidak lengkap..." kata Tenten menghampiriku yang sedang berjalan. Aku menoleh. "Hm, baiklah. Mau pinjam kapan?"

"Nanti aku ke rumahmu jam 7, ya?"

"Jam 7? Baiklah."

"Siiip," dan Tenten berlalu. Catatanku memang tergolong lengkap untuk ukuran gadis pemalas. Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri, aku dapat peringkat kedua semester lalu, walaupun aku ini gadis yang sangat malas. Aku tidak pernah belajar—uhm bukannya tidak pernah sih, hanya jarang sekali. Kalau kata teman-teman aku ini cerdas, tetapi tetap saja kalah oleh kecerdasan cowok berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru Nara itu. Entah otaknya terbuat dari apa.

"Apa? Apa? Saku, nanti aku juga main ke rumahmu ya, mals sekali di rumah.." rengek Ino.

"Datang saja..terbuka untuk umum kok." Aku tertawa.

Ino mencibir. "Sudah ya, aku sudah ditunggu Sai. Jaa!"

"Ino tunggu!" Aku menahan lengan Ino. "Hari ini kau tidak ekskul broadcast?"

"Ah malas. Minggu depan saja. Jaa ne!"

"Dasar Pig." Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala. Lalu berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda. Rumahku memang tidak jauh dari sekolah jadi hanya butuh 10 menit menggunakan sepeda.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

"Sakuraaa!"

"Sebentaaar!" Tergopoh-gopoh aku keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu depan. "Ino!"

Ino berdiri dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkan di hadapanku. "Aku terlalu cepat, ya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ini masih jam setengah 7, bahkan aku belum makan malam."

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu. Kau tidak tahu di luar dingin!"

Aku tertawa. "Hahaha maaf maaf. Ayo masuk. Dengan siapa kau kemari?"

"Diantar lah, kau pikir rumahmu dekat?"

"Yaa barangkali dengan Sai.."

"Tidak juga, rumahnya jauh dari rumahku.." Ino menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa empuk berwarna biru tua di ruang tamu. "Saku, mana orangtuamu?"

"Oh Otousan sedang dinas di luar kota dan Okaasan menginap di rumah Obasanku (tante). Kau tahu kan kak Sasori sedang kuliah di Oto jadi aku hanya dengan pembantu." Jelasku.

"Lalu dimana pembantumu?"

"Kau ini mau menginterogasi atau apa?"

Ino tertawa renyah. "Haha begitu saja marah. Saku, aku haus,"

"Terus aku harus makan mangga sambil bilang wow, gitu?"

"Jayus."

"Eh aku ambil bukuku dulu di kamar ya. Kau ke ruang tengah saja,"

"Baiklah.." Ino beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. "Di sini benar-benar lengang,"

"Tidak kalau ada suara televisi," sahutku dari kamar.

"Itu pengecualian." Ino akhirnya memilih acara MTV yang memutar top chart lagu-lagu terbaru seperti SNSD Flower Power atau Super Junior Sexy Free and Single. "Waaaah Kyuhyun imut sekaliiii!"

Aku datang sambil membawa minuman soda dingin. "Sudah hampir jam 7, Tenten mana ya.."

"Ting Tong"

"Mungkin itu." Sahut Ino sambil mengunyah biskuit. Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Tenten kenapa lama sekal—" Wangi parfum ini. Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Hai Sakura-chan, maaf ya lama hehe habisnya mereka lama sih.." Tenten berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunjuk ke belakang. Di sana ada Naruto dengan cengirannya, lalu Hinata di sampingnya. Lalu ada Neji, Temari dan Shikamaru juga Lee. Dan satu lagi...

"Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, ayo kesini.." Tenten mengabsen mereka ternganga. "Satu mobil untuk berdelapan?"

"Untuk itulah aku membawa Neji dan Hinata sebagai donatur utama hehe." Aku masih ternganga. "Dasar kau ini, satu RT dibawa semua.."

"Kau keberatan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir, bercanda.

"Haha ayo masuk, ada Ino di dalam!" Satu persatu mereka masuk, dan saat Sasuke melewatiku.. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Aku terkejut, dan juga senang. Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali...!

"Hey kenapa lama seka—waaah satu kelas datang semua!" Ino terkejut melihat teman-temannya memasuki ruang tengah satu persatu. Untungnya rumahku cukup besar.

"Ya tidak satu kelas juga sih. Ini nih si Tenten yang mengajak." Neji menjawab. Tenten hanya nyengir. "Aku baca tweet-nya Sakura kemarin yang isinya 'Baby Im so lonely lnely lonely lonely lonely' jadinya kupikir Sakura kesepian karena orangtuanya sedang tidak di rumah jadi kubawa kalian untuk meramaikan suasana!" Tenten ceria sekali.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang gembira sekali, sih?" Temari tertawa melihat Tenten. Aku tersenyum, "Terimakasih ya Tenten, terimakasih teman-teman sudah datang kesini. Ya memang benar aku sedang kesepian haha." Kataku.

"Jadi.. apa tujuan utama kita kemari? Belajar antropologi teman-teman.." Lee angkat bicara.

"Aku mau memfotokopi catatanmu, Saku-chan." Kata Tenten. "Ada yang mau titip?" "Aku, Tenten." Kata Shikamaru. "Aku juga." Neji berujar. "Kalian para pemuda malas..." Temari menggerutu. "Tenten, aku titip belikan bolpoin ya?" pinta Naruto. Tenten mengangguk.

Aku menyerahkan buku antropologiku. Tenten berujar lagi, "Aku fotokopi dulu ya. Neji pinjam mobilmu."

"Cuma berapa meter juga." Sahut Neji.

"Pelit amat sama pacar sendiri. Pakai saja Tenten." Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi... kalian tidak membawa Sai?" Ino memainkan channel televisi dengan gemas.

"Haha. Maaf maaf Ino, tadi aku sudah telepon dia katanya dia sedang menyelesaikan lukisannya untuk lomba lukis di Suna itu, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Maaf ya." Kata Naruto. Ino tetap manyun. "Dan Sasuke, kenapa kau mau datang? Biasanya kau paling anti dengan acara ramai-ramai begini?"

Sasuke's POV

Aku datang untuk melihat Sakura.. Aku ingin tahu rumahnya. Itu saja. Ya, 'itu' saja.

Sakura's POV

"Karena aku bosan di rumah. Itu saja." Jawab Sasuke kalem. Yang lain memutar mata memaklumi ke-dingin-an cowok ini. Aku yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa diam. Terlalu menyenangkan berada di sampingnya LAGI. Parfum ini selalu menggelitik hidungku, dan aku menikmatinya.

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan belajar diselingi bercanda, atau bercanda diselingi belajar? Entahlah. Yang pasti kami semua sangat senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama dalam suasana hangat seperti ini, dalam kesepianku karena terbiasa di rumah dengan suasana sunyi.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Author's Note:

Yosh! Setelah sekiaaaan lamaaaa hiatus dari dunia tulis menulis fanfiction (baca sama review sih lanjuut) akhirnya Kazu melucurkan produk fanfic tebaru (?) dan ini yang paling ditekuni secara serius oleh Kazu dalam waktu ini, karena fic-fic yang masih to be continued yang lain agak ngga jelas jadinya dibiarin terlantar (astaghfirullah :D) ohya ini fic ngga jelas Kazu yang paling jelas di antara fic ngga jelas lainnya (?).

Jadi... tadinya Kazu mau bikin oneshot tapi eh tapi kok kayanya bakal kepanjangan ya? Soalnya Kazu make Genre Romance / Hurt / Comfort sih, berhubung Hurt nya belum kecantum maka dari itu Kazu perpanjang lagi urusannya biar ada hurt dan problemnya hahahaha *ketawa setan*

Oya Kazu mau curcol bentar, mungkin Kazu akan ngepublish ini ngga cuma di sini tapi di mana-mana juga contohnya dapur, kamar mandi sekolah, ruang guru *eh jadi ngaco* maksudnya bakal publish ke blog atau facebook dll, tapi Kazu maluuuuu soalnya ini AGAK mirip sama keadaan di sekolahnya Kazu / Ya tentunya dengan Kazu sebagai si Saku karena kalau yang lain Kazu ngga bisa menghayati point of view nya..kalau ngalamin sendiri kan lebih lancar bikinnya.. *alibi*

Dan ini belum tamat loh ya, belum tamat karena ini twoshots dan masih to be continued jadi ini belum tamat. *penting* Dan kenapa Kazu kok kayaknya suka banget bikin twoshots? Wallahu'alam, masalah buat elo? *dibakar*

Udah cukup lah ciap-ciapnya, malem ini Kazu lagi di kos sendirian dan laper karena belum makan, jadi abis ini Kazu mau beli makan buat energi bikin yang chapter 2. Fighting! (-_-)

Daaaaaan yang terakhir niiiih, kripik dan cemilan dibuka lewat kotak bekal (?) eh kritik dan saran dibuka lewat kotak review! Don't be silent reader yaaah because that's not good *plak!*

Tinggalkan jejak, please!

Arigatou gozaimaaaasu ;)

Miharu Kazuhime (Twitter : faatinhan, Facebook : Orihime Faatin, Blog : .com)


End file.
